


Move on, Please

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Shiota Nagisa, Cursed Gear!Nagisa, Drabble, Fic, Fingering, KARUNAGI, Karmagisa Freeform, Lt. Colonel Karma, M/M, Made love at night, OnS AU!, Teasing, Top Akabane Karma, but is not mentioned, enjoy anyways, failed, failed fic, karmagisa - Freeform, otp, this is so fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This IS FUCKING FAILED ANGST. OMG, WHY THE FUCK. I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS SAD BUT DAMN) Nagisa tells Karma to move on from him. Karma doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move on, Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is fail, some body make something better than this.

****

“Well, I’m outta here”

 

“Oi Akabane!”

 

Before anyone could make any more complaints, Lt. Colonel Akabane Karma had left the meeting room. He was not afraid of the Jelavícs and would never be. Lovro isn’t that scary at all, including Irina who’s a total bitch. And the only one he likes there is Karamasu and that’s because he’s civilized.

 

            The 24-year-old walked down the empty hallway, until he felt a pale thin arm wrapping around his neck as he walked. The feeling is there, but he actually knows is not there, Nagisa isn’t here anymore.

 

“Karma”

 

He’s in his sword. Karma ran a hand through his hair when he saw his beloved’s face behind him. His hair rustling as if there’s invisible wind blowing them away. He wore a white button up long sleeved shirt and ashen grey pants. Along with blue vest and a black tie. Karma’s face remained as hard as stone, but Nagisa knows when the elder male had softened a bit.

 

“You should be more respectful to your elders, Karma” Nagisa chided, his voice soft and near his earlobe, Karma continue walking, knowing that it wouldn’t shaken Nagisa one bit. His face expression didn’t changed but it pained him to see the face he loved. The once baby blue eyes turned red and the red eyes still hold the same love that had when he was still alive, breathing and human. The black tiny horn stumps on his head and demon tail just makes him look like a demon. Which is what he is.

 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s not like their about to remove me from my position anyways” Karma said, brushing the lecture off his shoulders, but Nagisa continue anyways.

 

“If you keep that attitude up, they might have second thoughts” Nagisa said, as he floated behind the Lt. Colonel, looking at Karma sadden that his beloved had just brush it off so easily.

 

            Suddenly, one of the fighters in Karma’s ranks, Okuda Manami, ran towards Karma, actually she jogged since she only runs in the battlefield.

 

“Lt. Colonel Karma!” she called.

 

Nagisa raised his eyebrow at this, completely amused in what she was about to say, and Karma is not amuse whatsoever about this.

 

The spell caster of the Moon Demon Company looked flustered and shy about what she was about to say. Nagisa couldn’t help but giggle, how adorable, humans are truly adorable, no wonder Akari kept commenting how he was so adorable when he was human.

 

“Yes, What is it, Okuda-san?” Karma asks, rather coldly, knowing full well what she was about to ask him.

  
“Well, I, uh…” the girl seems to be in a slightly tongue-tied situation. Nagisa couldn’t help but laugh and just sits on Karma’s shoulder, wrapping his slim and pale arms around Karma’s forehead and neck and put his head on the red head’s head. His tail wrapping around Karma’s muscular arms as they waited for Okuda’s response.

 

But before the spellcaster could say anything. Karma marched away muttering ‘I don’t have time for this’. Nagisa looked back to see the girl had tears in her eyes and running away from the way she came from. Nagisa pouted and look down on Karma.

 

“You should at least be nicer to her, she’s trying, Karma” Nagisa chided softly, now even when he’s mad his voice is soft, like silk and mist mixed together.

 

“I don’t have time for her stuttering, I have to go and pick up my clothes from the dry cleaners”

 

“Or in another definition, visit my grave” Nagisa pointed out happily, Karma’s eyes widened a fraction before going back to his normally droopy gaze.

 

“It’s not that” He said, hesitantly. Nagisa poked Karma’s cheek and whispered “Then what is it then, beloved?” Nagisa asks playfully.

 

“I-it’s…” Karma tried to find the right words, but he couldn’t because he knew that no matter how much walls he had built around himself, Nagisa always finds an opening and will crawl in. That’s what Karma admires about Nagisa, he could read him easily like a book.

 

“Ah, so you do”

 

With hesitation, Karma mumbled a yes, before going to the local graveyard in Shibuya. Tomorrow would be the start of an all-out vampire war in Shinjuku and Karma needs all the concentration he’ll need and for that is to clear his head and what better place to clear his head than near his beloved.

 

As if reading his thoughts, Nagisa said “You know I’m right here, now how about going to your room and we’ll talk this out, hmm?”

 

As if Nagisa had bewitched him, he immediately went back home to his room, and before he knew it, he’s already unlocking the door. And entering with grace that did not belong to him, and his arms felt heavy hanging on his sides, along with his feet that stepped the ground as if it was air itself. They felt like they belong to someone else.

 

“Here” Nagisa whispered, as he placed Karma’s head gently on his lap once he climbed on the bed. Usually, after meetings this is a routine for them. Karma enjoys Nagisa’s caresses and tenderness, even if he is a demon and could possess him any minute he loves him.

“Want to tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“Hmm?” Karma looked up at his beloved’s blood red eyes, trying to put up that stoic façade for a little longer before Nagisa could pierce through his eyes and read his soul like a children’s storybook.

 

“I know some things are bugging you lately”

 

“And how did you know that, Nagi?”

 

“I live in your head, Akabane Karma your smarter than this” Nagisa deadpanned before caressing his head again and Karma couldn’t help but relax into the touch. Most demons from the Black Demon Series will quickly aim for the kill once their master is relax, not so cautious and let their guard down. But Nagisa knows better, he never wants to possess him. He loves Karma and Karma loves him. He knows that Karma tried everything he could to save hum before becoming a demon.

 

_“Nagisa!”_

_“No! Karma Stay BACK!”_

“Hey”

 

Nagisa quickly switched back to consciousness from the traumatic memory that would forever haunt him, even if he is a demon. Nagisa stared at his lover who stared back at him.

 

“Something is bothering you too” Karma pointed out, poking Nagisa’s nose and he smiled.

 

“Yeah, but both of us don’t want to talk, don’t we?”

 

“Hey, I’m about to tell you what’s bothering me!”

 

“Alright, alright, do tell”

 

Silence befall on them for a solid 10 seconds, before the Lt. Col. Started talking.

 

“Y-you told me last night”

 

Nagisa listened intently, did something happened? I mean they made love in Karma’s dream landscape, so what could possibly go wrong. He looked at Karma and Karma couldn’t help but just stare at those orbs as if he was being seeped in slowly, being eaten alive.

 

“To move on..”

 

Nagisa’s eyes softened and he couldn’t help but let out a small tired sigh, of course. Karma would want to talk about this. Nagisa cupped Karma’s cheek, and can’t help but kiss his forehead.

 

“Yes, I want you to be happy” Nagisa said, sadly, it’s true, he loves Karma unconditionally, but he’s not human anymore he can’t materialize without Karma doing something intimate. Nagisa needs Karma to move on, because he wants Karma to know that Nagisa loves him enough to let him go and live a better life.

 

“I wouldn’t be happy” Karma pouted, adorably “I want to be with my Nagi baby!” he said, finally letting out some childish antics he’s been keeping hidden ever since Nagisa turned into a demon.

 

_“Wait, Nagisa, I---“_

_“Stay back Karma, I’m sorry”_

_“Nagi—“_

_“I love you”_

Nagisa couldn’t help but smile, he knew Karma wouldn’t let him go easily…

 

He felt Karma getting off from his lap and kissed him. Pulling him into the kiss by pulling his neck and he felt his arms unconsciously wrapping his arms around Karma’s neck, Nagisa made a quick move to open his mouth for breath to only have a tongue invade his spot. The simple innocent kiss turned to a heated make out session as soon as Nagisa could appear by Karma’s side.

 

            He moaned and whimpered at the rough kiss. And heard a small whisper from the lips that were kissing him senselessly.

 

“Nagisa, Materialize”

 

Suddenly, the ghostly features and shadow of Nagisa turned lively, his skin that was pale as a ghost turned to a brightly colored peach and he could feel Nagisa’s skin against his and oh he misses this.

 

The kiss continued until Nagisa could feel a rough hand sliding into his pants invading his lower half without shame. His whole body started to heat up and tremble, Karma found this adorable and couldn’t help but hold onto Nagisa’s wrists and kiss the side of his lip. The hand continued to explore his lower region and Nagisa can’t help but feel so exposed at this.

 

“Ahh, Karma, n-not now, Asano would meet with you today f-for trai—“

 

Nagisa was instantly hushed when two fingers roughly shoved inside him, he stifled a cry at the sudden pain blooming from underneath him.

 

“I don’t give a fuck” Karma whispered near his ear, shoving the dry fingers roughly in and out of Nagisa, without mercy. “About what that kid wants” he whispered huskily and low near Nagisa’s ear and he could hear the whimper coming from the demon being fingered. Nagisa’s was quickly spread when Karma commanded them to.

 

“But if I get to fuck my Nagi senseless, then I give fuck right there” He shoved the fingers deeper and quickly added a 3rd and 4th finger until he could feel the demon whimpering and withering at the friction and too much pressure that he felt from his hole.

 

The whimpering and moaning could’ve been heard a mile away if Karma didn’t gag Nagisa. Now he was whining mess at only having fingers fucking him. Stretching him until he doesn’t think it’s a small puckered rosy colored ring any more. He sobbed onto the gag, tears falling from his eyes and Karma continues to finger him anyways.

 

His prostate was hit head on mercilessly and Nagisa couldn’t hold on anymore. He was spluttered his liquid every where and his head felt high. A light uneasy feeling he always gets when he comes. Karma looked amused when he saw the mess Nagisa made in his pants.

 

“Aww, that’s a bad boy, I guess we have to postponed the playing for later on” Karma chided, his old personality back. Nagisa missed this Karma.

 

“It’s K-karma’s fault that I made a mess”

 

“Nah, nah, don’t worry Nagi. I’ll clean you up when we get back from kicking Asano’s butt”

 

Nagisa couldn’t help but blush a deep crimson red that Karma couldn’t help but laugh at.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos down there.


End file.
